Star and Marco vs the forces of darkness
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Marco Diaz was always 'Normal' 16 year old kid but that wasn't until a certain princess from another dimension showed up in his life. Now along with familiar and new faces the two friends must find the secret history of the universe and their families. And ultimately face the dark lord himself. But not before having fun!. Has some gore in it because it is lotr's based.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Mordor , Shadow of war and svtfoe both belong to their respective owners please support the official release also shout out to legostarvs.T-dog he has something going with his fanfic.**

 _A million years ago there was an elf but not just any elf he was Celebrimbor the greatest smith of the second age the won that help forge the Rings of Power but what the universe didn't know was that elf created a wand that was capable of great power but also great destruction if put into the wrong hands. It was a final gift for the royal butterfly family and was given generation to generation in the bloodline. Years after the defeat of Sauron a ranger of Gondor named Talion was killed along with his family for a sacrifice for the return of Celebrimbor, but fate had other plans and Celebrimbor ended up sharing the undead rangers body and together they destroyed Saurons growing army and saved the universe for another thousand years and during that time the ranger found love again in the form of an outcast woman that he had freed. Talion asked the Wraith to lift him from his curse and the Wraith agreed giving Talion the ability to age once more. The ranger and outcast woman had a family and they spent the rest of their lives in peace having the old Black Gate symbol as the family crest. The three races made an agreement that middle earth was too dangerous so the decided to find new homes across the universe. They took Earth as their home, but some of the races also took new homes._

 _Thousands of years have passed and the events that had past were brought into legend no more than fairy tales told to children. And while the strength of the dimension have somewhat faded the power of the dark lord grew as he was waiting for his time in the darkness. He is returning and no one can stop him._

 **14 years ago: dimension Earth**

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Diaz your son won't make it." The doctor said to the married couple Mrs. Angie Diaz who is a unique elf because of her puffy auburn hair which was uncommon among the race and her Husband Rafael diaz who is a Latin-American man. They meet in high school and were inseparable, they married shortly after college. Mrs. Diaz eyes started to form tears as the news hit her hard.

"What do you mean doctor? Our child was fine a minute ago." Mr. Diaz ask as he held his wife. Marco Diaz was born only an hour ago and now he was dying somehow.

"You see your son was coughing out blood we don't know the cause of it." The kind doctor explained "We tried everything we could." He said placing his hand on Mr. Diaz's shoulder and then left the room the couple cried and wept for their son as he was never going to experience the joys of life.

Back at the nursery

A young half-elf baby boy about an hour old with brown hair and brown eyes with brown hair, human like elf ears and a mole on his right cheek was struggling to breath as he was dying. The nursery itself was bright and clean with the other children finally relaxed from hours of constant wailing.

But then suddenly the world changed to something dark, gloomy, damp and distorted and a bright figure appeared, it was the wraith of Celebrimbor the bright lord of Mordor and he stood over the child with sadness. The elven smith/ hero of the dimensions was saddened by the fate he was going to bring to the child, a life of misery, despair and death. And despite his once cold demeanor he gave Talion when they first met all he wanted was revenge for his family but he saw the error of his ways when Talions selfless acts made the wraith remember who he was.

The wraith wanted this fate for no one, especially his reincarnation, but what he was about to do had to be done .Sauron was returning, Talion was long gone and Celebrimbor was running out of time and he couldn't exactly bond the child and him together it would destroy the little bundle instantly so he had came up with an idea. Celebrimbor concentrated as a bright white light formed into his hand and as he finished his last and final creation (which was a bright orb) he then spoke in an elven language. He then placed the orb into the child's chest and a bright light formed over the boy.

Celebrimbor then smiled as he heard his family call him and so he went as the world returned to normal.

Marco's breathing that was once a struggle became easy and he started to cry his lungs out the nurse then turned in shock as the boy was healthy again. She then told the doctor who was surprised he then rushed to The Diaz couple and told them that every thing was going to be fine. The couple wasted no time as they ran to the nursery to see their baby boy

"Can I hold him?" Mrs. Diaz asked

The Nurse gave the Female elf the baby gave the baby to his mother and Mrs. Diaz had tears of joy "He's beautiful." She said as she held the little bundle but then she and her husband saw something that they never expected.

Their son opened his eyes.

And they saw that he had two light blue eyes, that they felt stared right into their souls, they ignored that feature and life was happy again ignorant of their child's fate. And somewhere where across the universe a princess of Mewni was born.

 **Unknown dimension**

" They are here." a young woman with blond hair said as her blue eyes started to glow

"Who?" A old man with a long white bearf who wore a grey cloak and had a staff, asked his wife

"Our only hopes." She answered with a smile on her face.

 **Present day Earth**

Marco Ubaldo Diaz was now a 16 year old ranger in training. with brown hair (Rangers exist in the modern day) and was attending Echo creek academy and he wasn't really a normal kid. First off his eyes were a bright blue and he is a Elf from his mothers side and human from his fathers . And despite his average build he was stronger than most believed he beat his cousin who was a football player who lifted 300 pounds in arm wrestling 10 times in a row like it was nothing. He was also incredibly fast (As fast as an elf) due to his heritage . He also had enhanced stamina which made him a monster to his parents when it was his bed time and he climb tall buildings with ease. His two friends were two hobbits named Ferguson and Alfonso.

Marco also had hand to hand combat training when his parents decided it was time he learned how to defend himself. He also had sword training from his grandfather who was a ranger , he made Marco into a capable fighter and on his 13th birthday his Elven Grandfather gave him his first ranger Marco named 'Anna' (Gift) the sword sword a gift from the (dwarves) and the dagger Acharn which looked like a broken Gondorian sword. was modified to have a two handed grip but can still be used one handed, it now had a flowing brown leather ribbon around it's curved grip and has mysterious runes. When Marco asked the Elven smith what the runes were for, he said in his own words, 'It's a suprise.'

We now see Marco wearing a faded brown, 3/4 length, leather trench coat with red interior linings and a shearling collar over his simple knitted long-sleeve dark blue jumper with a grey shirt underneath. He wears dark brown jeans with a straight cut with a blue leg guard on his right leg and a brown leg guard on his left. He wears black Bates Strike Boots. He wears hand wrappings on his right hand. And he wears a brown sling bag with a small phone in the strap with a handmade sheath sewn into it. He writing some notes down in the classroom full of students bored out of their minds until-

 _"Marco Diaz to the Principles office. Marco Diaz to the principles office."_

Marco smiled and said "oh, Well looks like someone's in trouble! I guess everyone who voted weirdest kid must be feeling pretty embarrassed right now." But he quickly went to the teacher and asked "Do I need a hall pass?"

The teacher who was painting her toe nails just said "Would you just,GO ALREADY?!"

As Marco was walking to the principles office he felt something strange and it felt strong.

Marco finally made it to the principles office and saw a 14 year old girl who has blonde hair blue eyes with hearts on each cheek she also wears a sea green dress with a white collar that has a cute little light squid on the front. She also wore pin and yellow stockings and has dark magenta boots with a rhino design she also has a yellow star shaped side bag with a face on it she also had a strange looking wand in her hand. She was currently experimenting with a water fountain it was like she never saw on before. Marco actually thought she was kinda cute.

"Marco, I would like to introduce you to our new foreign exchange student Star Butterfly" The principle said as said girl pressed a button on the water fountain as water came out she got into a combative stance and growled at it.

Marco gave her a confused and the principle continued to speak " I need a responsible but strange type to keep an eye on her and since you've became a ranger yesterday, who better than you 'The weird kid'.

WHAT?! no, no you got it wrong I'm a misunderstood badboy." Marco said defensively

The principle didn't buy it pinched Marco's cheek and said "Your adorable, now run along." He then walked off Marco could only roll his eyes and sigh as he stared at Star as she was biting the fountain.

 **Later**

"Thanks for showing me around Weird kid!" Star said as she was skipping around intrigued by everything she didn't seem to notice that her wand was giving off a bright blue school.

"What! No! Look whatever people have been telling you but it's all lies. I mean you have two different colored eyes and climb a building once and you labeled for life." Marco said frustrated.

"Frankly I like some danger in my life" And just as Marco said this Star saw a moth and she Shot a beam at it which transformed the insect into a mutated monster Marco hid behind Star and yelled" What the heck is that?!"

"Sorry I thought you wanted some danger in your life."

Marco was a little freaked out but with the things he has seen and the appearance of his friend Celeb he wasn't totally scared of her.

"Who are you?" Marco asked

Star replied saying "I'm a magical Princess from another dimension!" Star then created a rainbow with cute little creatures on it, but it caught on fire and the creatures ran away in terror.

Marco was totally freaked out so he said "Well that's the end of the tour, I'm gonna go hame now." Marco then booked it.

As he was running Star started to see her Wand glow a strange light she looked at it with a confused expression and said" That's strange it's never glowed blue before."

She shrugged as she walked to her new home she needed to meet the Diaz family after all.

 **An hour later**

Marco was walking home fron school and he wondered if he would ever see that girl again.

"How was school honey?" Mrs. Diaz asked her son.

"Very strange." Marco answered he could've said more until he was horrified he saw. He saw both his parents with Star sitting on the couch.

"What I had no idea theses were your parents! I thought every one Earth was named Diaz!" Star said very excited

"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat lively energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz said

"We could've had that from puppies." Marco said sarcastically.

Star gasped " I love PUPPIES!" she then shot puppies out of her wand and Marco's parents said aww except for Marco.

The puppies then shot lasers out of their eyes but they still thought it was cute.

"Why don't you take Star to her room?" Mrs. Diaz said

"Yayy!" Star said as she ran upstairs to her room as Marco carried her bag with little effort.

 **Later**

"So this is your room." Marco said as he dropped Stars stuff.

"Okay I can work with this. RANBOW SPARKLE BOMB EXPAND!" The room then transformed the room into much like a castle room.

Marco said" Whoa. Wish I had a room like this."

Star gasped and asked" You do?" She then ran to Marcos room with Marco following her.

"MYSTIC ROOM SUCK TRANSFORM!" A black hole then appeared in the middle of Marco's room and sucked a lot of Marco's stuff including sucking his sword and dagger he grabbed the holsters and quickly shut the door. "Suck?, SUCK?! WHY the hell was the world suck in that spell?!" "I don't know it just came out like that!" Marco then groaned and slammed his head on the door. " I'M sorry Marco, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" She then shot a bright sun above Marco's head but it turned into a storm cloud and rain started to poor down on him.

Marco's blue eyes began to glow into a blue like fire as he got increasingly angry and frustrated. "That's it if your moving in then I'm moving out!" Marco then climbed and actually jumped out of the window but he forgot that he couldn't fly so he dropped but he surprisingly landed on his feet. 'That should've hurt.' Marco thought as he strapped his sword and dagger on his back.

"Are you okay?" Star asked worried . "I'm fine just leave me alone!" Marco then walked to someplace to cool his head it didn't help as the cloud was still there raining on him.

 **Later**

Marco was sitting on the groung with Celeb as rain poored on Marco's clothes making him wet from the rain. Then Star showed up and Marco got scared again "Ah! What are you doing here?" Star got rid of the cloud and said" I didn't get a choice to come here." Star then had puppy eyes and said" And you didn't get a choice to have to deal with me. I... I'll just leave you alone and find a new family to live with." Marco felt really bad for what he did he was only trying to help in her weird sort of way.

Marco was about to ask her about what she meant by that but he saw monster and instead said"... Star" Said girl turned around and saw Ludo and his minions.

"Star Butterfly at last I found you." Ludo said

"Ludo?! how did you know I was here." Star asked

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes that's why I asked." Star said with curiosity

"Well Buff Frog. Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!"

A three eyed Bull monster charged at Star and said girl was getting ready to fight but something shot at the Bull monsters foot pinning him in a blue energy and it looked like an, Arrow?"

Star looked back and saw Marco with a blue spectral bow in hand but she gasped as she saw his hands also covered in blue white light. But her shock turned into excitement and she said "WHOA! you can do magic too?!"Actually this is my first time doing this."

The bear monster then swung his axe at Marco But he blocked it with his sword and kicked the monster in the gut.

Star got in on the action and started punching,kicking,and casting spells.

The fight continued for 3 minutes and ended with Star launching Marco in the air and Marco grabbing multiple arrows from his spectral arrow holder and fireing them at the monsters pinning their feet down. Star Then yelled "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

The monsters were defeated groaning in pain. Star then said mockingly to Ludo while Marco was preparing another shot" You want some of this Ludo?"

Ludo knew he was beat and sighed and then said" No! Come one back in the portal, back in the portal! You even retreat like Losers. I'll get you Star butterfl-" Ludo was sadly cut off as the portal closed on his neck choking him a little but he got out of it.

Marco's ghost bow (Yeah that's what I'm calling it!) disappeared and he said" That was awesome! I was amazing, you were amazing!"

"Yeah I guess we were," Star walks away sadly but Marco stops her and says" Wait,don't go! I want you to stay with us."

"Really, Hugs!" She the hugs Marco and they walked back home.

"So, are there going to be monsters attacking us all the time?"

"Yeah,probably!"

"Alright!, Sounds dangerous!" Marco pulled Star out out the Street and said " Let's use the sidewalk."

"Okay ghost boy." Star then casted a spell that showed some kind of star dragon going to the moon.

 **Next chapter! Party with a pony!**


	2. Bio

**Star vs the forces of evil, Shadow of Mordor and shadow of war both belong to their respective owners.** Marco Ubaldo Diaz:

Gender: Male

Race:Half-Elven/wraith

Eyecolor: Icy blue

Backstory: A decendent of Talion and reincarnation of Celebrimbor, given the powers of a ring maker. Marco was given his powers an hour after his birth, he is destined to do amazing things with his friend Star Butterfly, what will happen next? No one can tell.

Personality and traits: Being a reincarnation of Celebrimbor Marco is responsible, good-natured, selfless, even-tempered, and smart. But despite his good hearted demeanor, Marco can and will demonstrate that he is an experienced, and cunning young ranger and can loose his temper if pushed to far. Although not used to Star's craziness at first he eventually gotten used to it and willingly goes with her on adventures (If it's reasonable). He also has a dry sense of humor.

He secretly hides that he feels somewhat alone in the world, like no one can really understand his unusual position. And wants to discover why he has gifted with powers.

He thoroughly enjoys the boy band 'Love Sentence', vocal jazz standards, big band jazz, the like, and synthwave music.

Appearence: Marco is a hal-felf Latino American teenager of medium height with an average but fit build, tan skin, icy blue eyes and a mole on his right cheek. He has shoulder length brown hair and elf ears that are human like. (A trait from his mother). He casually wears a faded brown, 3/4 length, leather trench coat with red interior linings and a shearling collar over his simple knitted long-sleeve dark blue jumper with a grey shirt underneath. He wears dark brown jeans with a straight cut with a blue leg guard on his right leg and a brown leg guard on his left. He wears black Bates Strike Boots. He wears hand wrappings on his right hand. And he wears a brown sling bag with a small phone in the strap with a handmade sheath sewn into it.

Powers and abilities:

Well trained unarmed combatant

Swordsmanship:

stealth:

Enhanced: (Replicant level)

Elven like speed:

Enhanced reflexes:

Agility:

Indurance: Can take quite alot of punishment.

Culinary skills:

Tactics:

Connection to the wraith world:

Wraith vision:

Healing: He can heal over time, but can take depending on how serious the wounds are.

Crafting:

Marksmanship:

Resistance to magic:

Weapons: collapsable sword (Thor's gladiator sword from Ragnarok. Note: the handle of the sword is two handed.), Acharn (Dagger), Azkar (wraith bow), Blaster pistol (Officer K's pistol from Bladerunner).


	3. Party with a Pony!

"Alright Star, feast your eyes on this!" Marco said as he wore his cooking hat and showed a plate full of nachos.

 **Marco's super awesome nachos**

Star clapped her hands amazed that her friend can actually cook "Oh! Triangle food." Star was about to take a bite but a knock came from the back door.

Marco went to go investigate and looked around until he saw a flying pony head it said" Yo, what up home fries."

Marco screamed and did a backflip but slipped on the steps and fell on his back.

Star looked through the open door saw who it was gasped and said "Flying Princess Pony Head!"

"What up B-Fly?"

The two giggle and hug Pony Head said" Girl were goin' out tonight! Are you ready to make some bad choices!"

"Let me just wake up Marco." Star said pointing her thumb at Marco.

"Oh, that's not a dead person?"

"No not dead." Marco said as he picked himself up. His hoodie covered with cheese and tortilla chips.

"Pony Head meet my best friend Marco Diaz." Star said introducing Marco.

"Best friend?"

"What? No he's my best friend on Earth your my best friend on Mewni." Star said "Marco this is the pony I've been telling you about.

Pony Head then exhale rainbow sparkling dust from her nose and said "I hate you! Plus your ugly! Just kidding that's a joke!"

Marco narrowed his different colored eyes at the flying Pony head but sighed in annoyance .

"Tic-Tock girl lets partay!" Pony Head said in excitement

"Yeah Marco let's Partay!"

"With her? Um... Well I was going to-." But before Marco could finish Star brought out her secret weapon (PUPPY EYES!).

"Oh alright." Marco then went to the kitchen and used wrappings to wrap around his forearms and hand he then grabbed leather forearm guard (Gondorian Vambraces) that also belonged in his family and strapped to his right arm. He then took his family sword and dagger and sheath them in the back scabbard that carried a bit from 'claymore' scabbards. However unlike claymore scabbards it appeared fully rigid and covers the edge all the way to the hilt. The taper of the blade allowed it to be removed after freeing the tip. And had an Elven apperance. He also brought a small horn tiped in silver given to him by his deceased grandfather he buclkled the instrument into his belt. His grandfather said only to use it for an emergency.(It's a horn of gondor). He also put on brown elven boots. He then put on his tunic and cape went outside. (Links champion tunic but red and persian blue)

"My besties,are going to be besties!" Star said grabbing her friends in a group hug.

Pony Head then said" Sweet! Let's go." She then pulled out a pair of scissors out of her tongue and Star knew what they were

"Dimensional scissors? Aww, jealous! Come on Marco lets go!" Star and Ponyhead then went through the portal with Marco following suit.

And as the portal closed another portal appeared and three figures appeared one of them licked the leftover glitter and said" Glitter, she was here."

Star and Pony Head the landed on a cloud and Marco landed on his feet. He looked around and was astounded by the sight the place looked like some sort of club on a cloud. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The bounce lounge! My favorite place to chill! Just stay away from the edge."

'Edge?' Marco asked in his mind. He looked down and saw alot of large pointy spikes with a skeleton with a blue cap impaled on the spikes. 'Oh, that edge' Marco thought as he gulped in slight fear.

"Photo booth, Photo booth!" Star said she then pushed Marco and Pony Head into there and they took tons of photos.

 **Later**

Star then said " Now just you two! A souvenir from the night my besties became besties! Yeah!" As Star left Pony Head got in Marco's face and said "Listen we are not besties! We're not even going to be Second besties."

"Second besties that's not even a thing!" Marco said pointing a finger at her

"Oh, you wanna make this a thing! Listen Ghost-turd tonight is really important to me! You mess that up your gonna get the horn! Got it! Good, real good. later!"

Marco grabbed his cloak in horror. He then exited the photo booth. "Star I need to talk to - youuuu!" Star then pulled him in a twirl and Marco tried to say " Star, Ponyhead threatened to..." He was cut off as Pony Head pushed him off the clouds edge and Marco quickly held onto the edge while the skeleton chanted "fall, fall, fall". Star pulled him up and said "Marco you need to be more careful."

"Ponyhead just tried to shove me off this cloud."

"Oh no, she just gets a little wild when she dances." Star said

The two then look at Pony head who was dancing with someone until she got on the persons back and started to dance on him saying "Y'know you like it!"

"Well she also threatened to skewer me in the photo booth!" Marco said making a cut throat motion with his finger.

Star said with concern" Yeah she can be possessive, Pony Head lets go to the Amethysts arcade! Marco will have more fun there!"

"No way girl I'm getting my dance on!" Then, Pony Head then spotted the robotic guards and said "Your right Star he will like the arcade better! lets go!" Pony Head then quickly went inside the portal.

Star said "~ She's warming up to you!~" She then pushed Marco inside the portal before jumping in.

Marco had stars in his eyes and said "Holy pixels. So many video games!"

"Yes I knew you would like it. This place is full of squares."

"The pixel like creatures heard that last part and said "EHHH!"

Star saw a game and said "Look Lance Lance revolution! That's perfect! You guys! Go! Play!" Pony Head and Marco got in their faces and growled at each other and Marco's blue eyes glowed a bright light.

The two played the game both throwing insults at each other. Marco and Pony Head were both sweating when star touched their backs she felt the sweat she said " Eww. I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting back."

Pony Head then heard the robot guards which distracted her causing her to lose. "Ha! Whose the turd now!"

"Still you." Pony head said floating away as the guards came behind Marco. Star was waiting for a square to decide what he wanted until Pony head said" Hey Star I'm bored. I know this other club lets bounce!

"Cool. Just let me get Marco."

Oh no! He went on ahead to save use a seat. Yes that is the course of events." Pony head explained nervously.

"Oh classic Marco always putting others first."

 **Later**

The two friends were dancing in the other club. "Is this a blast or what B-fly?"

"Yeah! But I don't see Marco anywhere!"

Pony Head laughed nervously and said" Funny story! I think you'll love it! I kind of ditched him in the other dimension."

"What?!" Star then angrily said "How could you do that to my best friend!?"

"Best friend?! Last time I checked the best friend was me!"

"I can have two best friends! Unless one of them is a friend ditching liar." Star then turned her back on Pony Head and Pony Head asked " That Ghost-turd really means that much to you?"

"He's the best turd I've ever known."

Pony Head sighed she didn't like Marco but if he was that important to her then she would help. She then said "Okay."

 **Meanwhile**

"For the last time Where is she?!" One of the Robots said to Marco who was tied up in a chair.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Marco said. "So not talking huh? How about this?" The robot started to flicker the light on and off which annoyed Marco to no end. Star and Pony head appeared from the portal and saw Marco. Star was going to cast a spell until Pony head told her to stop saying it was to dangerous she then told Star to hold out her hand and She then gave her the dimensional scissors.

Pony Head then taunted the other guards and they chased her While Marco freed himself Star didn't see and she casted her spell "Flying emerald snake strike!" The snakes tie up Marco and he spit one out of his mouth but Star pulled him out and said "Come on Marco stop playing around!"

Pony Head was cornered until Star and Marco Appeared and Star said "Back off creeps!"

Marco had his sword ready said" Don't worry Pony Head we got your back, of your head."

Pony Head then smiled and everyone got into their combat stances Star' wand was glowing, Pony Head's horn was glowing, and Marco's blue eye was also glowing until they heard a voice echo through the arcade "Time to give it up cupcake."

"Wait is that king Pony Head?" Star asked and then a giant pony head appeared behind the robot guards. Marco then was not really surprised and to be fair he had just been through other dimensions so he's basically numb to this at this point.

"Aw, high daddy."

"Hello princess." King Pony Head said

"What is he doing here?" Star asked in a loud whispering voice.

"Oh, B-fly it's the end of the line for me but at least I had one more night of fun with you girl!

"Before what?"

"Before this... I'm going to St. O's!"

"Star gasped and said "Not St. Olga's school for wayward princesses!"

"It's true I did it to myself, I'm going to the slammer!"

King Pony Head said "It's a reform school cupcake not jail, Although Admittedly it's a lot like jail."

"AW, you knew that you'd get sent to St. Olga's but you still came back for Marco."

"Well I don't want to admit it but he is your other bestie okay I said it."

Just before Pony Head left Marco said "Pony Head, good luck in princess jail."

"Aww thank you Ghost tur- I mean thank you Marco. BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME NO PRISON CAN HOLD ME FOR LONG!" Pony head said laughing in a crazy manner.

King Pony head could only sigh but then he smiled and said "Just like her mother." He then went into the portal.

"Yay! May besties became besties!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far, Wait were stuck in another dimension!" Marco said as he panicked!

"Oh no were not." Star said as she brought out the dimensional scissors. "Now we can go anywhere in the entire universe."

"I know just the place." Marco said.

 **Later**

Marco and Star are eating nachos looked at each other and going back to the movie.

 **Dimension: Mordor**

A giant land tower with a floating Burning eyeball that was near a volcano said in a dark voice " **MY revenge is close at hand. Soon children soon."**


	4. School spirit!

The whole School was in the bleachers waiting for the pep rally to begin. And we see Star and Marco sitting next to each other with Marco having his sword and dagger with him now at all times just in case. ( And before any of you ask yes he can have his weapons! I mean come on! The school let Star keep her wand and lets her use it.)

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! I can't wait! My very first pep rally. (bounces the beach ball with her wand little creature came out of the wand and lands on Marco's shoulder ) I'm so excited!" Star said her eyes filled with excitement.

Marco smiled at her and said while petting the adorable creature on his shoulder "When Aren't you excited?" Marco said but Star shushed him.

"And now Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her father made a generous donation to the school." The principal says to the students before getting hit in the head by a beach ball .(That was the reason)

The cheerleading squad did their thing except for Brittney as she was being carried by the spirit boys and other cheerleaders.

Said girl stepped down, snatched the mic out of the principle Skeevs hand and said " Make some noise if you love the Awsome Opussums!" the crowd started to get hyped up and Star who's pupil's started to turn into hearts yelled "I love Opussums! They carry their babies on their back!"

Marco remarks saying " No she's talking about our football team. We're going against the warriors."

"Warriors?" Star asked

" Our rivals from silver hill prep." Alfonso said who was sitting next to Marco.

" Every year they slaughter our guys." Marco said

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." A voice then said the two friends looked to the direction of the voice and saw Miss Skullnick who was their teacher who was about a week ago turned into a troll by Star. She was now eatin a huge bucket of chicken sucking the meat out of the bone.

"That's terrible! We have to do something." Star said literally thinking that enemy warriors were going to attack the school.

Marco said " Mabey you can join the schools spirit committee. Those guys are relentless when supporting the team." A spirit boy then does a perfect split. "Relentless."

"Great idea! Let's go get some supplies!" Star then grabbed Marco arm but Marco said " As fun as that sounds, I'll stay here." "Okay!"

Star then ran to Skullnick and asked "What's your favorite weapon?" Skullnick said "Battle axe" and ate another chicken leg.

Back at the field Brittney announced the new mascot The Awsome Opussum. The mascot was in a serious need for an upgrade as the costume looked poorly homemade, it was needed as a replacement after the old one died of old age. Said mascot was dancing and cheering in a voice Marco knew to well.

"Is that Furgoson?" Marco asked Alfonso curiously. " Yeah, he's our new mascot!"

" Then that means the warriors are gonna steal him!" Marco said remembering that The Warriors steal the Opussums Mascot every year. "well they got another thing coming if they think they're gonna steal my friend !" Marco then ran to the school hallway, but not before telling Alfonso to keep an eye on Furgoson.

 **Later**

Star was running through the hallway until she ran into photos of the Opussum football players. " So many brave young men, so many loses." Star then made a frowny face on the glass.

Marco was in a stealth like manner sneaking into the hall like a shadow ( That's how good he is) he then accidentally bumped into Star who was to mourning for the 'dead'.

Oh Marco." Star said in a sad voice "How can we prevent another tragic loss to our team?"

"Well If I knew anything about football I would use the element of suprise!"

"Of course,of course."

"Spritz em' with the kitty cat offense!"

"Yes!"

" Mabye throw a couple of big bombs!"

" Bombs, yeah got to tell the spirit committee. Bye" Star then ran to her destination as Marco continued his ' security sweep' motioning Alfonso to move with Furgoson who was refusing to move so Marco simply lifted a reluctant Furgoson over his shoulder out of the school with no effort.

Meanwhile

The cheerleadrs and Spirit boys were practicing led by Brittney (Who wasn't even doing anything but sitting down and giving orders.) Star then suddenly bursts into the room and grabbed one of the pompom mistaking them for gernades. " We were kinda in the middle of something!" Brittney yelled.

"Your the leader, whats the plan?" Star asked.

"Heh, this year we have a secret weapon." Brittney then snapped her fingers and two Cheerleaders started to booty shake.

"Do you know nothing of combat!? No warrior is going to be distracted by Shantels booty!"

"Whaa?"

"Lucy for you, my mom assigned the royal guard as my babysitters."

 **Flashback**

"You know you've done it right if you hear the neck snap." The royal babbsitter then twisted the stuffed dolls head until there was a cracking sound and stuffing fell out.

"Yayy!" the young Star cheered while clapping her hands. (That scene was somehow cute and terrifying at the same time.)

 **Now**

Star sighed a happy sigh saying "good times."

"I know from planet moo-ni or whatever it is your from it may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical foreigner is going to question my leadership! You are officially banned from the spirit committee!" Brittney then snapped her hair which made a loud snapping sound.

"Fine! Then I guess its all up to me" Star then left the gymnasium she had plans to make after all.

 **Later**

Marco, Alfonso, and Ferguson were outside of the school and Ferguson didn't look happy.

"Alright Ferguson if you see a warrior I need you to blow this 'Stranger danger' whistle, ok?" Marco said trying to hand Ferguson the whistle but the boy in the possum costume want to take it.

"This is ridiculous! I only wanted to wear this stupid costume to pick up on Ladies'." Ferguson said

"Dude you'll thank me later, now put the whistle in your mouth!" Marco then forced the whistle in Ferguson's mouth. While that was going on Star was looking in a dumpster and saw 4 stray cats.

"Are you guys **ready** to part of my kitty cat offence?" the only response Star got was a meow from one of the cats. "Okay. Looks like were doing this the hard way" Star then jumped in the dumpster and there was the sound of struggle and spells being cast until it went quiet.

 **The Diaz household**

it was in the late afternoon, and Marco was peeking through the blinds of his window trying to see if any unwanted guest would show up.

"Why can't I go home? Todays taco Wednesday, it's the day we eat the leftovers from taco Tuesday." Ferguson complained

Marco simply rolled his eyes as he closed the blinds. He was getting tired of Ferguson complaining all the time "We've been over this already. Your at my place because your home is the first place the warriors would look when they try to kidnap you."

"Really? Because it kinda feels like your trying to kidnap me!"

"I'd watch that talk if you ever wanna see you parents again." Marco realized what he said "Listen I'm only doing this because you're one of my best friends and I care about you. So just sit tight."

"Marco!" A voice said from outside that Marco knew to well. Marco then opened the blinds on his window and saw Star who had a squirrel by the tail on a power line. "Hey Marco, Do you have any highly flammable liquids?" Star asked

"Oh yeah, check the garage."

"Thanks!"

Ferguson then whiped his tail to show off to Alfonso on a can of soda which spilled all over Marco's computer. Marco could only sigh and facepalm at what his friend did as he knew it was an accident.

 **Later**

At the football game the Warriors prepared for kickoff while the Opossum cheerleadrs do their booty shaking routine . Marco and Alfonso where at the bleachers, keeping Ferguson out of the Warriors' sight.

Marco said to Ferguson " See? Its almost game time and thanks to me and Alfonso, no Warrior has even gotten close to you." Speaking of Warrior Star appeared behind the two wearing battle armour and wielding giant a spiked mace.

"Who's ready for a bloody, bloody bloodbath!?" Star then slamed the mace down making a hole in the floor.

"Star why do you have that crazed look in you eyes?" Marco asked refering to Stars eyes, which are now pink with a potential bloodlust. "What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Alfonso watch Ferguson I need to talk to Star." Marco then dragged Star pulled Star aside to talk to her. Then out of nowhere two of the Warriors' football players took Ferguson away with Alfonso not being able to do anything.

"Okay Star what are you up to now?"

"Well I took your advice, and booby-traped the battle field." Star explained

"Oh oka- you what?!" Marco screamed stunned. He looked at the football field and saw spiked mines, animal pits, and etc.

"Okay Star first I'm impressed, second when I said the Warriors' were going to kill our team, I didn't mean they were actually going to kill them I meant they were going to beat them in football! Which is a game!"

Star's smile turned into a 'oh' face as she realized her mistake. She then realized that she may have enough time to get rid of the tra-

Whistle!

Too late...

The referre sounded for kickoff and the Warrior set off a land mine.

 **Boom!**

The land mines created a rainbow like explosion, the Opossums' then ran in terror and their was silence in the crowd before they ran in terror as well.

It was total chaos the two football teams where setting of other land mines, getting sucked in mini black holes. Then the reff tripped over a trap which opened the ground with a magical bird, flamming giant cats, giant squirrels, and giant moths.

"Let me guess, kitty cat offence?" Marco asked as Star laughed a nervous and embarrassed laugh. The two the saw the football teams getting chased and the wasted no time getting into the chaos.

Marco and Star were coraling the chaos with Marco shooting his arrows and slashing the creatures. One of the squirrel creatures manage to pine Marco down while he wasn't looking. Star while she was trying to pull one of the Warriors' out saw this and left the Warrior members to his doom (He'll live).

Star launched herself into the air and transformed her mace back into her wand form and said " Mending Heart Hurricane!" the blast hit the creature turning it back to normal. Marco then quickly got up and got back into the fight and split kicked two of the flamming cat monsters knocking them both out, another on charged at him, and Marco shot one of the monster cats in the head killing it instantly. But the remaining monsters started to surround Marco and Marco got his sword ready. But Star came from the air and shouted " NUCLEAR HEART FILLED HURRICANE!" she then slammed her wand onto the ground which made a heart shaped flash of light turning the creatures back to normal.

The Warriors' that where carrying Ferguson where taken out by two land mines. Ferguson then tried running to Star and Marco saying " Marco! You were right! They were trying to kidnap me!"

"Ferguson get out of the field!" Marco yelled. But Ferguson didn't hear him through all the explosions and sets off a land mine, Marco rushed to his friend and is sadden by his friends apparent death.

" Dude! I was just playing Possum!"

"What?!"

"Its what we do." Marco was happy that his friend was alive but that happiness quickly turned to anger. He then shook Ferguson furiously saying how this was the reason he had few friends.

While that was going on Star looked at the damage she caused and said in guilt " I really messed up."

"you mean we really messed up." Marco said " I really should've watched out for you." Star smiled a bit feeling comfortable that she wasn't the only one at fault.

Then one of the Warriors' screamed " Let's get out of here." the others ran to their bus which quickly drove away. The Opossums' realizing that the Warriors' forfeited cheered in their victory. As the team and crowd celebrated Star said " I feel like I'm forgetting something." then the magical bird flew and snatched Marco.

"That was it."


	5. Spiderman vs the forces of evil

Star and Marco fighting a group of monsters and orcs in New york.

Spiderman then shows up and defeats the group with ease. He then swings away

Spiderman : Did it first motherfucker, Watch Spiderman vs the forces of evil! (Then gets in Marco's face) Paybacks a bitch.

Spiderman then swings away.

 **Spiderman vs the forces of evil**

 **Coming soon... Not really.**


	6. Monster arm

Marco was in his room, and wearing his karate uniform training for an upcoming karate tournament. Star was skipping through the halls until she saw Marco karate choping 2 wooden planks.

"You hate wood too?! Yeah, wood's the worst!"

"No, I'm practicing for my karate tournament." Marco said

"Oh.."

"You see Star, my teacher taught me that martial arts involves honor and discipline." Star then nods her head understanding her friends past wisdom " Which is why I'm gonna wipe the floor with Jeremy Birnbaum."

"Jeremy Birnbaum? Isn't he that talking bear that used to raid my parents garbage?"

"No. He's just some snot nosed brat That's only good because his rich parents always buys him fancy equipment and private lessons."

Marco then stacks 3 planks oak wood "But Saturday, he's getting a load of this!" Marco then karate chops the wood and a scream of pain could be heard.

 **Later**

Marco was on Stars bed, his left arm was currently in a arm cast which had some drawings curtesy of Star. He groaned and said "This sucks! I can't fight Jeremy then he'll say I chickened out and he'll never let me live it down." ( We'll to be fair, he did break two of the planks.)

Star was too busy using her wand to experimenting with different hairstyles "Pigtails, Ponytails, Pigtails, Ponytails" Marco then realized something "Wait! You have a wand! You can just fix my arm!"

"I don't know, I never really practiced any healing spells. But if you like I can give you a pretty wicked set of Pigtails

Marco groaned but then said "I would prefer a ponytail." Star was wondering what she could do to help her friend out until she realized. "Unless (She then pulls a big book from under her bed) I could look up a bone-healing spell in the magic instruction book that came with the wand."

"You had a magic instruction book this whole time?"

"Yep. Whenever a previous owner of the wand masters a spell they write it in here." Star then opened the book which was in seriously in need of a dusting. "But it might take awhile before- oh hey it's right here." Star then cast her spell and neon blue and purple beams swirled together and made contact with Marco's broken arm.

"Star I think it's working, My fingers are moving again!" But then a familiar bright blue light mixed with the other magical lights and his arm turned into... A purple tentacle!

"What?!" Marco said, looking horrified that his left arm was turned into.

"*Gasp* Um, Don't worry! There must be a magic spell in here that can change it back( She flips the pages and didn't notice Glossaryck)." Star then turns the pages as quickly as possible but the monster arm, apparently having a mind of its own, swatted the book out of the window making a giant hole in the wall.

 **Next morning**

Marco was having trouble with the monster arm. It wouldn't let him do his daily routine it smacked him in the face, turned his shower on too hot, and Prevented him from sharpening Orcist and Acharn.

Star wasn't doing any better either, she stayed up all night to find a way to reverse the spell but to no success.

Later the two where at lunch, the monster arm was trying to smack the tray out of Marco's right normal hand.

"Hey! I have a joke for ya! what's the most important meal of the day?" Lars the school bully asked. The kid didn't answer to scared to move. Lars then smacked the tray out of the kids hand "It's breakfast!"

"Hehe. That's a good one Lars." The kid then tried to pick up the tray but Lars shoved his face in the mess. Lars was laughing until Marco's Monster arm punched him in the face.

"Who did that?!" Lars looked at Marco, (who wasn't even scared of him.) and Marco pointed to the tentacle "No one hits-" but before Lars could finish his sentence the tentacle arm slapped him a few more times, and Lars ran away in tears.

All was quiet until the crowed of students started to hail Marco as a hero and even a few girls started to notice him.

 **The Diaz house hold**

Later that night the two friends were in Stars room. Marco was right next to her reading with her, trying to find a way to revers the spell.

"Okay, I think we found the reversal spell. I... think." Star said

"Maybe you should test it on something first." Marco suggested "I'm way ahead of you." Star then grabbed a plant and cast a spell on it, but the poor thing was burned up. The two then shuddered in unison.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna go to bed now." He then quickly ran out of the room. Star, determined to help Marco continued to practice.

 **12 hours later.**

Star was still practicing her spell, her eyes red and filled with exhaustion until finally she succeeds. She then quickly grabbed the hand plant and ran to Marcos room.

Marco was currently doing a lot of pushups until Star showed up she then tells him how she can reverse the spell. But Marco thinks the arm will help him defeat Jeremy in the karate tournament. Star then mentions how that would be an unfair advantage, but Marco criticized her on saying that she uses her magic to suite _her_ needs. Star could see that the monster arm was being a bad influence on Marco, He then pushes her out of the door.

Marco then huffed and sat on his bed "Whatever. What does she know." The Tentacle arm then rose up to Marco's face and formed a creepy toothy smile it then said " **Don't listen to her she's just jealous of us."**

Marco having a face of shock said "What the hell!? You can talk!?"

" **Yes, I can also help you defeat that little punk."**

Marco thought hard about it but he reluctantly agreed not trusting the monster. and for good reasons.

Later

At the karate tournament, Star was sitting in the spectator stand with the look of complete exhaustion from staying up all night.

When the match started Jeremy appeared and he looked no longer than eight, he was arrogant and when Marco showed up he was having second thoughts. Sure the kid was annoying and aggravated him to no end, but that didn't mean he had to cheat. And as Marco was about to say something but the monster arm grabbed Jeremy and tossed him around until he was defeated.

Marco looked at the now beaten Jeremy and his face was full of shock this was not what he wanted, he didn't want to mess the kid up that bad. The monster arm then grabbed Jeremy and the mouth laughed and evil laugh " **He is beaten, now finish him!"**

"What?! No!" Marco refused " **But isn't this what you always wanted?"** " No, its just I... I wanted to beat him so he can stop making fun of me."

 **"What?"** The monster arm asked now confused. Marco took a deep breath and explained "Look its just, when I was young I was bullied a lot, kids used to ,make fun of me because I was different from everyone else. I keep trying to ignore them playing them off as 'being kids' but now I see that this insecurity that's been with me since elementary school is clouding my judgement, and plus Jeremy is just a kid, He didn't do anything wrong to deserve death. I'm sorry but I need to get rid of you, Star was right you are a bad influence."

There was a pregnant silence until the Monster arm furiously **"Fine! If your too weak to finish him then I'll do it myself!"** The monster arm then squeezed Jeremy tighter and said by screamed in terror

Marco then gets in front of the m purple tentacle and his blue eye glowed and he said in a threatening voice "If you want him, then you'll have to got through me."

 **"Very well."** The monster arm said in a menacing voice he the through Jeremy aside and attacked Marco instead, Marco tells Star to cast the reverse spell but she was asleep due to the exhaustion. Ferguson and Alfonso (Who were sitting next to Star) Splashed water in her face, which quickly woke her up. She then saw Marco fighting the Tentacle arm she quickly cast the reverse spell, but the monster was to fast and kept avoiding every blast. The tentacle then stuck itself to the ceiling and mockingly told Star of how he could do this all day.

"Augh! He's to slippery!" Star said in frustration. Marco then looked at the multiple hands that were on the floor and had an idea. He focused his energy as he blue eye began to glow a flaming blue he engulfed the monster arm in blue flames then using the ceiling as a boost forcibly dropped down while the monster was weakened. The hands began to grab the arm and the tentacle arm.

"Now!" Marco said giving Star a clear shot. She then cast her spell at the monster successfully hitting it.

Just before turning back to normal, The monster said **"You fools may have gotten rid of me, but you can never get rid of the evil that will come. He will destroy you all!"** Marco's arm turned back to normal.

Star then ran to her friend worried "Marco! Are you okay?"

"*Groan* Yeah." He then noticed that his arm was back" My arm it's back to normal!"

CRACK!

"And still broken!" Marco said holding his arm in pain but it didn't hurt to much since he has enhanced endurance. He also noticed that their was a bright glow on his hand which was on the back and front in his hand.

Jeremy was not making things any better. He thought that Marcos broken arm means that he won but then a pair of golden brass knuckles slipped from one of his gloves. And because of their cheating they are both disqualified from the tournament.

Marco looked at Star and said "Sorry I should've listened to you Star."

Star just puts her hand on his shoulder and said with a smile on her face "I know." The two smiled at each other before Marco asked

"Hey did get what the monster warning meant." "I don't know. Probably something we shouldn't worry about."

Little did they know it was something that they and the universe who'd have to worry about.


	7. Mewberty

Marco and Star's art class is over and Star was too distracted by something.

"Star it's time to go." Marco then notices the purple heart on her forehead "You have some paint on your head.

Star then peeled the purple heart off her head and looked at it horrified "*Gasp* Marco this is not paint."

"Well looks like you have another heart." Marco said

"No! you don't understand! I think I'm going through mewberty." More hearts start to spread on Stars face and she tries to cover it up with her hair.

"Mewberty? Well its nothing to really be ashamed of we have a similar thinh on Earth."

"Don't confuse this with your Earth culture Marco! I'm from Mewni! This is gonna get really weird." She then Grabs Marcos arm and says "You have to keep me away from boys." Star then notices Marcos handsome face and has black hearts in her eyes "Wait, Marco's a boy."

Marco blushes a bit and manages to get off of her grasp and said "Okay, When you said that this was gonna get weird. Did you mean our type of weird or destroy the school weird?"

"Destroy the school." Star said plainly.

"*sigh* I was afraid you'd say that I'm taking you home." The two walked and Star was trying to not get to attracted to all boys in the school but to no success. She then stops and say a random student drinking from a water fountain. She then stops the flow of the water and say's "My turn." Marco seeing that she was spreading more hearts all over her body.

"Woah, okay lets go." Marco then gently grabbed her wrist with his left hand and a stick purple web came out of her hand and stuck to the nearby locker. The two friends screamed a freaked out scream as they look at the web and look at each other. Marco pulled his hand off of her wrist and Star tried to pull the web out of the locker, but she ended up falling an her but and getting dragged to the locker.

"I'm stuck." She said. Marco said "Um, let me help."

No! your boy hands are part of the problem!" Star then shut herself in the locker. Marco looked at his left hand and wraith burned the Purple off his hand. "There has to be someway I can help. Maybe your book of spells can tell me how to stop this."

"Maybe."

"I'll go get it." Marco then ran the direction home but stopped when Star said "It's not at home, It's with Ferguson.

"Why?" Marco asks "I lost a bet okay! Do you wanna help me or not?" "Okay, but we got to talk about that betting thing later."

 **Later**

Marco find Ferguson in Spanish class. Marco snuck to the window next to his friend

"Ferguson. I need Stars book of Spells." Marco said.

Ferguson then said in fluent Spanish 'Sorry Mr. Marco. I can only talk to you in Spanish.'

"*Sigh* Where's the book?" Marco asked with annoyance.

'No, no ,no. It's pronounced "book". "book".'

Marco sighed in annoyance and finally gave in. 'Where's Stars Book?'

'Very good. I gave the book to Janna.'

"You gave it to Janna?!" Marco then groaned and left in a hurry.

He soon found Janna and two other girls with the book, he then said "Give me that! I've been looking all over for this!"

Janna said "Well, now that you found the book lets make magic with it."

"No, but thanks for the offer." Janna was walking away but Marco said "Give me my keys." She then huffed and gave him his keys, she huffed and walked away thinking how he was always not fun.

Marco then flipped through the book "Mewbery, Mewberty, Mewbety I cant find anything in here there has to be a glossary in this thing." The book then turned its own pages and a little blue guy with a crystal on his forehead said " Did someone say Glossaryc? Cause that's me. Sir Glossaryc of Terms. It's nice to see you again Celebrimbor."

Marco got confused and said "Um... Who's Celebrimbor?" Glossaryc then looked at Marco the boy certainly had the familiar energy of his old friend, but this kid was not him.

"Could've fooled me, goodbye." Glossaryc then tried to closed the book but Marco stopped him. "This book is not for you. Magical princesses only, not Magical ghost people."

"But this isn't for me! I need to find a spell to help Star." Marco said

"*Sigh* What's wrong with her?"

"She said she's going through Mewberty." Marco explained. Glossaryc then said "Okay, I don't usually make exceptions, but we can work something out. Pudding."

"What?" Marco asked confused "I want pudding." Glossaryc said

"Why?" Marco asked "High schools have excellent putting. (Gloassaryc then made a face with his hand and it said pudding.) Marco groaned and walked to the cafeteria, He was going to need to ask the lunch ladies some favors.

 **Meanwhile**

A boy was listening to music while acting like he was playing the drums. He opened his locker to look at himself not noticing Star who now had purple skin and her pupils where now purple hearts as well, the locker was filled with Purple hearts which covered all but her face.

"Boy." She said as mini Purple hearts came out of her mouth. "Boy." She said again as she went to go touch the boys face. She succeeded and more hearts around her covering her entire face. Then Her eyes lit up into glowing white heart shaped eyes. The boy noticed this but being the idiot that he was shut the locker and continued to do what he was doing. The Locker then bulged as more hearts were being created and vines where growing.

 **Meanwhile**

Marco ran to the book with a cup of chocolate pudding and told Glossaryc with a hint of annoyance "Alright here's your damn pudding." Glossaryc opened the book with his legs and opened his mouth "Why are you doing that?"

"You have to feed me, Pudding doesn't eat itself." Glossaryc said floating beside Marco.

"What!? No, do it yourself." Marco said. He already had trouble getting the pudding, now he has to feed this guy?

Glossaryc then sighed and said " Look, do you wanna help Star or what?" Marco then groaned and reluctantly fed Glossaryc some of the pudding. Some got stuck in Glossaryc's beard and Marco looked with disgust.

 **Meanwhile**

The current period was over, and some random boy happened to notice the purple vines and he then followed the trail to investigate. His search ended when he saw a purple heart shaped cacoon. He got curious and laid his hand on it and out of nowhere a purple hand was against the cacoon. The boy fell on his but in terror as he saw more more hands appear which made 6. The cacoon then began to crack until the figure broke out. This figure was non other than Star and she now had six arms and giant insect like wings, her hair was now a light purple.

Star looked at the boy with curiosity that quickly turned into a smile as she said "Boyyy!"

 **Meanwhile**

Glossaryc was still eating his pudding and asked "So, you said Star's going through mewberty right?"

"Yeah, How do we make it stop." Marco asked

"You can't." Glossaryc said

"No, that's not an option." Marco explained. Glossaryc said "Listen, Star will be back to normal in... 3:57 p.m. or she won't."

"Won't what?"

"She won't turn back to normal." Glossaryc said casually

"But there has to be something I can do!"

"Listen, Nature is like a starved Hobbit running for food. You can't stop it." Glossaryc explained

"What does this has to do with Hobbits?" Marco yelled

"*Sigh* What I'm saying is that nature and even it's darkest parts can be tamed." Glossaryc then closed the book as Marco's blue eyes were bright again as he was about to kick the book in anger a scream was heard "*Groan* Thanks for nothing."

As Marco ran to the location of the nose he saw everyone cower in fear. He walked around until he almost tripped over a purple vine. "What the hell?" Marco whispered as he saw the School covered in purple hearts and vines. He unsheathed his sword waiting for the worst as he continued walking. A hand suddenly grabbed him, He went to see who the owner of the hand was and he saw a boy with other boys entrapped in a locker with purple webs . Said boy begged "Please, you have to help us!"

Marco wasted no time as he placed his left hand on the locker and used his blue flames to burn the sticky webs. "Go get to a safe place and hide!" He ordered. The Guys obeyed and ran to safety. Just then another scream was heard and Star had another boy in her hands screaming in fear.

Marco was about to attack the monster until he felt the familiar energy signature coming from the creature and as he got a closer look he knew exactly who it was.

"Star?" Star ignored him and opened another locker and shoved the unlucky boy in the locker wrapping it in webbing.

"Star, listen you have to control yourself your scaring everyone." Marco said. Star gave her friend a quick glance but continued what she was doing. Marco had enough of this and yelled "I said **stop!"** He grabbed her wrist as his hand glowed again. But she continued to look at him. She reacted by wrapping Marco into the web until she heard-

Music?

She flew away to go investigate and Marco burned the webbing off and followed her. Star saw Oskar playing his electric guitar and she said "Oskar!" she then flew to her next victim and as she was about to wrap him in webbing until she was caught in a Tennis net. Marco was on the top of a the roof holding her back but showing signs of struggle. Star tries to break free and drags Marco around the school, Marco was then on his feet his boots skidding across the ground and they passed Glossaryc with Janna feeding him pudding.

"You're making things worse1' He yelled. Marco then looked around and saw the people and realized that there was nothing he could do, He then reluctantly let's Star go. He rolled until he landed on his knees, Star then grabs Oskar and his car and carries him up to the clouds.

There was a silence as Marco looked up to the clouds in sadness. She didn't come back and he couldn't sense her anymore. Tears were forming in his eyes and he said "*Sigh* Goodbye Star." there was silence until his reflexes kick in and he back flipped away from the falling car. Oskar appears unharmed and Hearts were raining from the sky and a figure crashed into the destroyed cocoon.

And as the dust settled he ran to see if Star was okay and she was unharmed "Star! You came back!" the young ranger said with joy. He then hugged her and Star whi was blushing returned the hug. The two then herd small flapping noises and it came from Star's back, she turned around and saw small butterfly wings. She screamed and said "Marco look! I got my Mewberty wings!"

"Wait, does this mean you can fly?!" Marco asked in equal excitement as Star wrapped her hair in a ponytail "Let's test it out!" She said as she grabbed Marco's hand and the two jumped. But unfortunately she couldn't fly and they both feel on the ground

"Nope." Marco said as the two looked in disappointment.

 **Okay guys this chapter is done. As you might've noticed I'm skipping some episodes to fit the story. You might wonder how does Marco know what a hobbit is. Well he is a ranger and he needs to know these facts.**


	8. Update

I will update the latest chapters of Star and Marco vs. The forces of darkness. Beware of some changes to the characters!


End file.
